


Back to the Grindstone

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order
Genre: M/M, post-ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 19.1 [Rumble], directly after the press conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to the Grindstone

**Author's Note:**

> My show is back! And Mike and Jack are still such a couple! Oh, the joy!

“I’m going home,” Connie announces as soon as they’re all away from the press. “I’m going to drink an entire bottle of wine, watch really terrible reality television, and if I hear from either of you lunatics before eight o’clock tomorrow morning, I will kill you both.”

“You’d have to serve time for premeditated murder,” Mike says and doesn’t try to hide his smile.

“Fuck you,” Connie says lightly.

“We’ll see you in the morning,” Jack responds as Connie walks off. He looks at Mike. “She’s going to set your office on fire some day.”

“Yeah, well, today’s not that day.” Mike follows Jack to his office and shuts the door behind them. “Today is the day I feel grateful I could talk you down from the ledge.”

“It’s appreciated.”

And then Jack’s crowding in, hands at Mike’s waist and mouth against his ear. “Although, it raises a question.”

“That’s not a question,” Mike says and presses his groin against Jack’s hip. “But you can call it whatever you want.”

Jack chuckles and kisses Mike. “Let’s just call it fun.”

“That works, too.” Mike slides his hands down Jack’s back and cups his ass. “So, what’s the question?”

“Something you said the other day,” Jack runs his fingers through Mike’s hair and tilts his head up for a kiss. “About Adam Schiff.”

“Hmm?” Mike presses into the kiss and starts to work on Jack’s belt.

“You said Adam kept me in line.”

“Don’t care right now,” Mike unzips Jack’s slacks and slides a hand inside. “But if you want to continue this conversation—” Mike smirks when Jack pushes him down. “Maybe not.”

Jack’s hard, and Mike maneuvers around the flap of Jack’s boxers to take Jack’s cock into his mouth. He sucks slowly, rubbing his bottom lip along the length of Jack and pushing his mouth farther down when Jack takes in a shuddery breath.

“Harder,” Jack whispers. He bites his lip to keep from groaning when Mike complies. He rubs his fingertips over Mike’s scalp and scratches just behind Mike’s ear. It doesn’t distract him quite enough, and he’s coming much sooner than he’ll ever admit.

Mike pulls off slowly and smiles up at Jack. “Now, what were you saying?”

Jack breathes in carefully and hauls Mike to his feet. “You said Adam Schiff kept me in line. You didn’t mention Nora or Branch.”

“Yeah, there’s a reason for that.” Mike’s smirk is more telling than his tone. His eyes close when Jack rubs a thumb across his bottom lip. “But I’m bored with this conversation if you are.”

“I’m going to have to be,” Jack steps away and casually does up his pants. “I’ve got a meeting with Anders in ten minutes, and I’m sure there’s paperwork you need to do.”

Mike gapes. “You can’t be serious.”

“Busy day today,” Jack says, only his eyes giving away the joke. “You want to grab a drink after work? I figure I owe you at least that.”

“Son of a bitch,” Mike says, but there’s no heat in it. He blatantly adjusts himself and presses into his own hand. “This is for berating you, isn’t it?”

“I appreciate that you closed the door when you did,” Jack responds, and Mike takes that as a yes.

“If you’re not ready to leave by seven, I’m going out and picking up someone younger, prettier, and less mouthy.”

“You’d be bored.”

“I’d be post-coital,” Mike shoots back. He grins when Jack rounds his desk and pulls him in close. “What do I care what young and pretty can or can’t talk about if I’ve gotten laid?” He laughs into the biting kiss Jack gives him. “Careful. Some of us have to leave this office.”

“So go.” Jack pushes him away, his fingers lingering against Mike’s chest. “I’ve got a meeting in eight minutes.”

“Seven o’clock, or help me, Jack.”

Mike opens the door and gives a nod to Anders. “I think he’s ready for you.”


End file.
